User talk:Turtle Fan
Bobby and Sil--sadly, I haven't caught tonight's episode. I'll check it out tomorrow with "On Demand." TR 03:35, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Eh, it's ok. Mrs. TR is somewhat upset about the possibility that bad things happend to Bobby. TR 04:46, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Sopranos Too late. Show came on at 7 pm here. Yes, I do want that hour back. My wife has pretty much written off ever picking up the DVDs for the rest of the show. I'm not ready for that. I honestly thought that the cable had gone out after that abrupt cut to black. TR 03:10, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Redirect I was having a bit of a stressful day. I swear, counsel for creditors are some of the most evil people ever. It relaxed me a bit. Found a few articles that nothing to do with anything like Ireland (Ruled Britannia). But some of that stuff. Joseph Stalin''e''? Did Gizzi post that? Laura Second Moss? TR 02:31, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Historical Characters I was thinking we might want to set a hard and fast rule on how we format the articles for historcial characters who appear in more than one HT work. Right now, I think we should set up their bios listing in descending order, the timelines where the character most resembles OTL to where he least resembles OTL. Using Mr. Staline as an example; Stalin's fate in Worldwar as in OTL, then "Ready for the Fatherland", then ItPoME (he dies earlier), then tl-191 (dies during the failed revolution), then "Joe Steele" (he's born in Fresno). TR 02:32, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Australia It wouldn't surprise me. TR 17:45, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Boring People Maybe. The main criterion for such a category would have to be "These characters were described as dull or boring by another character." I was also toying a "Characters Given Only One Name" category, but then I realized all the aliens would be listed, and the category seemed far less special. TR 17:03, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Ok, let's get 'er started. Incidentally, are you able to log into the better board? TR 04:05, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Long Silvers Seems like tempting fate to me. TR 02:43, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Donut, Wiki Believe it or not, but we get along nicely these days; I haven't deleted or even edited or censored a single post of his since we moved. He more or less has free reign to post as he wishes. Hell I don't even care if he donuts anymore, not that he has done that since we moved. I'm not sure how, why, or even when I let him grow on me, but let him I did. Shocking, I know (and yes we still laugh at him behind his back *wink*). I do edit his wiki entries, but only to put in links, fix spelling and add categories. I think I only deleted one of his entries, because of total irrelevance to the community (it was the entire back story to his Snake punk rock thread). As a joke I've biased some of the articles against him. He noticed and started his "anti-Donut bias" accusation. Wiki link: http://betterboard.a.wiki-site.com/index.php/Better_Board If you think anything considering you (or anything else) is biased or wrong, feel free to edit it, complain or otherwise take offense and make note. I don't really rollback edits, as any contribution is considered welcome enough. As I said I've edited Donut's because apparently he can't be bothered to learn wiki-editing, but it's no big deal; besides Makk isn't any better at it, for the two articles he's contributed. Jelay14 06:32, 10 April 2008 (UTC) I saw the changes. Looks good. I was astonished that I never wrote an article on D-Jim/Atkins. Well that was fixed. The Gap I'm glad someone is reading it. When I was reformatting that category, I was sad to see so many stubs with nothing more than the article's name as the "content". TR 16:51, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :I've read one or two summaries of AtD. I think HT is sort of riffing on the critiques that the fantasy classics are racist tracts in disguise, as the Nazi initially hooks up with some magical Aryan types, and then realizes just how awful they are. :Doesn't sound very light, at any rate. TR 17:22, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Asimov Wiki :I'm rather surprised at how small that place is, given Asimov's stature and body of work. If I'd read more than "I, Robot", I might contribute. Even with just "I, Robot", I might go ahead and contribute. TR 20:07, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::I just glanced at it yesterday and looked at category entries but as I recall , I, Robot is a red link. Knock yourself out. ML4E 01:25, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Promoting the wiki Hi Turtle Fan! I'm Catherine from the Wikia Community Team, and I've left an important message for the community at Talk:Main_Page#Promoting_the_Turtledove_Wiki -- I wanted to make sure that the active admins here didn't miss it. You have all been doing a fantastic job on this wiki. Please keep up the good work! — Catherine (talk) 02:35, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Flag Guy Yeah, I see no reason to boot him. I think we can gently steer him towards changing flags when absolutely needed, rather than because they're metaphorically burning a hole in his pocket. TR 20:01, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Britannia's Fist Haven't read it yet. I'll get it from the library eventually, I'm sure. TR 21:48, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Changing spelling in User Talk You said that it was rude of me to correct spelling in User Talk. I apologize for that but isn't it overkill to undo those corrections? EoGuy99 06:55, 29 December 2008 (UTC) The list He asked to be blocked. TR 19:19, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :So he's leaving? Turtle Fan 19:20, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::He has left. TR 19:23, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :::His departure was probably in the best interest of all. TR 22:43, 11 January 2009 (UTC) The Crappy Board Changing topic-I was not aware I was still connected via e-mail to the Crappy, largely because I haven't received ANY e-mails from the board in months. Abruptly I'm notified that something has been added/changed there, and when I check it out, I see that there have been several posts, including one from Makk, and that "Turtle Reader" has entered a post and you've responded. Incidentally "Turtle Reader" has interesting similarities to "Turtle Fan". Care to comment? TR 23:21, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Span Block You might try the help button off to the side. Or you can try the user list in special pages. Don't remember how to get at particular janitors. TR 15:35, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Rocky Mountain High Where abouts? TR 16:21, 26 February 2009 (UTC)